


love and each other

by Wayhaught_multifamdom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, they are U-Haul lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_multifamdom/pseuds/Wayhaught_multifamdom
Summary: Kara’s devastated after Lena trapped her in the Fortress of Solitude but when she hears someone crying.. everything changes
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 167





	love and each other

Lena’s words rung through Kara’s head.

“I killed my brother for you. For our friends. Don’t you understand what you’ve done?!” 

Kara had never meant to hurt Lena like that. It was never her intention to lie to her for so long. She shouldn’t have listened to Alex when she’d said to leave her alone on the first game night after Lex. 

But what was she supposed to do? Ignore the advice from her big sister when she was scared and stressed? 

Lena had come back to let Kara out of the kryptonite trap the day later. Her comms weren’t working so she couldn’t tell anyone she needed help. She just stayed there, crying, because she had hurt the person who meant the most to her in the entire world other than Alex.

Alex has been worried but Kara just told her she didn’t want to talk about it and went home.

Kara flew home trying not to think about Lena. Once she’d gotten home she decided to go patrol the city after she failed to sleep. Day 4 of no sleep was in full swing.

She heard sobs so silent that the human ear could never detect them. But Kara could. It made her stomach drop when she realised she’d sadly recognise those sobs anywhere. 

They were coming from Lena’s apartment.

Slowly, she flew towards the CEO, careful not to make herself seen. That wouldn’t go very well if she was spotted.

She came to a full stop when she saw what was happening in the youngest Luthor’s apartment. 

Glass everywhere, papers thrown about, and Lena. Lena on the floor in one of Kara’s old sweatshirts she’d loaned her over a year ago. She was sobbing into her hands, knees up against her chest.

Without thinking, Kara hovered forwards, her boot making a surprisingly loud clink against the balcony. Kara’s heart stopped when Lena snapped her head up. A cold expression on her face as she rose and walked out onto the balcony.

“What the hell are you doing here, Supergirl” she practically spat her words at the blonde and Kara recoiled a little.

“I h-heard you crying. I didn’t know it was you at first. I didn’t mean to intrude. I-I’m sorry Lena.” Lena’s demeanour softened but Kara still turned to fly off the balcony.

“Why are you awake at such a late hour? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Kara was slightly startled that Lena was talking to her like a friend and not like she was the most disgusting being on earth.

“I- I um, can’t sleep. I haven’t slept in days” Kara couldn’t make eye contact with the other woman. She sounded like she was blaming Lena.

“But it’s been 3 days since I last saw you?” Why was Lena even bothering to ask? This was weird, right?

“Yeah, I don’t sleep that much as it is. I have nightmares about Krypton exploding” Kara’s eyes flicked up to Lena to see a plain expression, she looked back down again.

“That’s why you haven’t been sleeping?” Kara was truely stumped on what was happening right now.

“That’s the usual reason. The current reason is because of the other day” this was going to end well. 

“Are you saying that you can’t sleep because I yelled at you?” Lena spat at Kara.

There it was. The hate in her voice. Again.

Kara finally kept eye contact as she spoke. Kara wasn’t in the mood for Lena to talk to her like this. She has her own problems too.

“I’m not sleeping because I was trapped in a kryptonite ice thingy, not being able to breathe, Lena.” Lena raised her eyebrows in surprise. She hasn’t expected Kara to stick up for herself at all.

“You don’t know this about me Lena, but when I was trapped in the Phantom Zone for 24 years, I couldn’t breathe properly. FOR 24 YEARS LENA!” Kara’s emotions from the last few days finally burst and she couldn’t control her tone of voice.

Lena was silent. Her expression still unreadable.

“For Roa’s sake. Being in that trap brought back all those memories I fought so hard to make stop” Kara tried to step back but Lena only stepped closer. 

“So, you’re saying you’re claustrophobic?” Lena remained stoic. It was starting to infuriate Kara. 

“Yes I am. I can’t do this anymore. I’m going to go” Kara turned to leave again.

“STOP!” Kara froze.

“What Lena. You want to yell at me again? Tell me how I betrayed you again? Because I really can’t endure that a second time” Kara had tears in her eyes.

“I don’t want to argue Kara. I just want you to stop disappearing. Stop making excuses to leave. Just stop leaving me” Lena was starting to sob again.

Was this seriously happening right now? Lena, LENA, was telling her to stop leaving her when she’d left Kara in a ice bubble seeded with the one thing that could kill her?

“What are you talking about?” 

“Every time you had to leave to go be Supergirl, you made up some excuse. You could have just told me. It wouldn’t have hurt so much if you had just bloody told me Kara.”

She called her Kara. Not Supergirl. What was happening?

“You don’t think I wanted to? I wanted to tell you as soon as we started getting close. From day one I defended you to everyone. My own sister, my friends, the DEO. They all told me you were just like your brother and begged me not to tell you I was Supergirl. I complied only because we hadn’t know each other long.” Lena was letting out full sobs now. Kara didn’t want to make the move to comfort her in case she was shut down, so she stayed still.

“The closer we got the more you showed hatred towards Supergirl. You told me you would never trust her again after she had James break into your volt, but you trust James fully when he was the worst one to not trust you. He was always telling me to stay away from you and I was this close to telling him where he could shove it.” Lena let out a small laugh. A watery one but a laugh none the less.

“I never meant to violate your trust but I got freaked out. I’m not making excuses, I swear. It’s just, no ones ever made kryptonite before and my mind went to some dark places. Never about you but about what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands.” Lena still didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry Lena. I really am. What you said didn’t fall on deaf ears. I took it all in. I could quote it to you if you asked. I’ll never forget what you said.” Kara stepped closer. 

“Our friendship didn’t ever mean nothing to me. It was, it IS the most important thing to me. It trumps Alex if I’m being completely honest.” Lena’s face turned to one of pure shock. 

If there was a chance that Lena believed her then she had to continue trying.

“Don’t ever tell her I said that. She knows multiple ways to kill someone with her index finger. She’s tried them on me, they’re not fun” Kara had to let a small, shaky laugh escape to calm herself. 

Lena laughed too. Moving closer to Kara. Inches away.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you either Kara. I wanted you to know what I felt and I think I went a little far with the trap. I’ve been punishing myself for it for days” 

“I don’t want you to punish yourself Lena. I understand why you did what you did. Was it a bit extreme? Yes it was but I get it. I just want things to go back to normal. I want my friend back. I want you-“ 

Kara was cut off when Lena pressed her lips lightly to the blondes. 

Whenever Kara had thought about kissing Lena in the past, it never felt like this. She’d imagined it feeling like coming home and it did feel like that but it also exuded so much more. 

The soft drag of her lips against Kara’s. The way her height somehow made it perfect for kissing Kara when she was a few inches taller in her Supergirl boots. And would probably still be a perfect height when Kara was a little shorter than Lena in her everyday shoes. 

For the sake of Lena’s lungs, Kara pulled away. Not very far, resting her forehead against Lena’s.

“What was that for?” Kara kicked herself for that stupidly being the first thing to exit her mouth post kiss.

Lena’s eyes flicked from Kara’s mouth to her eyes.

“You mean more to me than you’ll ever know. I’m still upset about what happened but I love you and I can’t lose you. I need you by my side. I need you, Kara.” 

Kara’s breath hitched at the confession. She hadn’t expected this to happen tonight.

“I love you with my entire being, Lena Luthor. You are the thing that gets me out of bed in the morning and what I think about before I fall asleep. I cannot lose you more than I had. No seeing you everyday, not being able to hug you, to just hear you say my name killed me. It hurt like hell for you to act like you hated me so much. I’m sorry you killed your brother for me. I’ll never be able to make it up to you”

Kara shed tears pretty much through that entire speech. 

“Kara Danvers, if you don’t get inside and make love to me right now, that’s what you’ll never be able to make up to me” Lena had the biggest smirk on her face. 

“I thought you’d never ask” Kara quipped as she scooped Lena into her arms. 

“I love you, Lena, so much”

“I love you too, so so much”

“I’m going to make love to you until the sun goes down again tomorrow night.”

“Kara” Lena let out a hearty laugh. “I have work tomorrow” 

“No you don’t. You’re the boss. Call in sick” Kara said as she made her way down Lena’s neck to the small freckle she’d always loved.

“I’m not your boss anymore darling. I can’t get you out of work” Lena replied breathier than before.

“Andrea can go jump off a building, she can cope without someone to force the fashion beat upon for one day. Mackenzie will take it anyway trying to suck up to her” Kara sounded a little more spiteful than she intended.

“I like this side of you, Kara. I didn’t realise what a rebel you were” Lena was totally making fun of her.

“That’s it. You asked for it” Kara said as she detached from Lena and stood.

“For what?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

“This” 

“Huh?”

Kara came running full sleep at Lena as she scooped her up and landed on top of her on the bed. Kissing her as she held Lena’s hand above her head.

Lena couldn’t stop laughing into the kiss.

“I love you so fucking much Kara. You are it for me” Lena said in between laughter.

“Be my girlfriend?” Kara lifted her head to make eye contact.

“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Kara restarted her antics again and they kissed passionately.

Lena pulled away and Kara looked into her eyes lovingly.

“I’m going to marry you one day” Kara’s eyes grew wide.

She kissed Lena again. Harder than ever.

“You’re going to look beautiful at our wedding” 

Lena smiled and pulled Kara’s shirt over her head. Hers was next. 

“We both are”

In that moment, neither Kara nor Lena had ever been so happy. They had the only 2 things they wanted that seemingly came as a package. 

Love and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a “sequel” of them getting down and dirty :)
> 
> Twitter: @superxkryptonx


End file.
